


The Only Alternative

by writerdot



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 8x20, Gen, canonical charcter illness, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: What happened after House looked at the MRI results after 8x20?





	

He just sits and stares for an interminable amount of time, looking at Wilson, seeing how absolutely young and vulnerable his best friend looks under the glare of the fluorescent lighting. He can practically see the wheels turning in Wilson’s brain, thinking of what-ifs and why-nots.

House also sees Wilson’s face trying to tell him it’s okay.

He shakes his head at this, grabs his cane and levers himself out of his seat. He opens the door into the adjoining room almost violently.

“Stop that.”

Wilson blinks, as though he hadn't quite realized he was still here. He sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose as he swings his legs over the side of the CT-scanner bench.

“House.”

“Nope. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” House interrupts, gripping his cane in front of him. “So, here’s the plan…”

“The plan?” Wilson squints at him. “What plan? Why are you coming up with a plan?”

“Because I did this your way last time,” House snaps. “And your way sucked. You should know since you were there. So, here’s what we’re going to do…”

“House,” Wilson cuts in softly. House stops and glares at him, ready to cut in at a moment’s notice the second Wilson says something to contradict him.

“I’m not giving up,” Wilson continues.

“Damn straight you’re not.”

“But only because I know you would nag me to death if I didn’t and I’m not sure that’s the way I want to go.”

House’s eyes snap to meet Wilson’s in disbelief…then before he knows it, they’re both laughing until they can’t anymore, until tears run down their cheeks and neither one of them knows if they’re laughing or crying.

House chuckles breathlessly, sits next to Wilson and hangs his head. “That wasn’t funny. Why are you saying stupid things like that now?”

Wilson shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “Couldn’t help myself, I guess. Look, I told you I wasn’t going to lie dying in some hospital bed…that’s still true. I…I had to try what I did first.”

“I know.” House nods. The it was still stupid goes unsaid.

Wilson purses his lips and looks down at his hands for a second, then back at House’s face. “My way didn’t work. I hate that it didn’t work. It should have…”

“But it didn’t,” House answers gently. “My turn now.”

Wilson fidgets with the edge of the hospital gown. “Okay.”

With a definitive nod, House hops gingerly off the bench, pulling his cellphone out as he moves to the door leading to the small locker room. “Come on. Let’s get you dressed. We have plans to make and appointments to go to.”

“House…”

“If you thank me, I will hurt you, Cancer Boy.”

“Would I do such a thing?” Wilson asks innocently as he follows House’s lead.

“Uh…duh.”

“Right. Exactly. So, thank you.”

House huffs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, feelings.”

“Also?”

“Oh, what now?”

“I can get dressed on my own,” Wilson answers, moving past House in the doorway.

“I don’t know about that.”

Wilson chuckles as he opens a locker and begins pulling out his things. House is halfway out the door to make his phone calls (and a text to a former fellow) when he stops and turns around.

“Wilson?”

Wilson turns to him, pulling a t-shirt over his head, tilting his head, waiting for House to continue.

“You’re going to survive,” House says firmly. “This thing doesn’t stand a chance.”

Wilson takes a deep breath, but instead of the argument that his confidence could be premature, he responds, “I’ve got you.”

Wilson doesn’t say it emotionally…he doesn’t burst into tears the second the words come out of this mouth. 

He says this as though it’s a simple fact.

And House can’t argue with that.

He smiles at Wilson, who returns it immediately, in a way that House can only describe as fond, before turning around to start phase one of his plans.

They’re going to beat this. He’s sure of it.


End file.
